Give What You Can
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: Being a monster isn't easy, but sometimes you get moments in life that make the battles seem worth it... a collection of shots of such moments for Dark One. Aka Dark/Black Magician


**Give What You Can**

Dark Magician shifted, his staff moved and in turn drew all attention from both his Pharaoh and his current opponent. Ruby eyes flashed with amusement and a subtle reinforcement of his orders while the mortal gulped audibly. Towering over both by being at least ten feet tall, the dark one was very intimidating... from his sear size, to the shadows licking at the hems of his robes and carved emerald staff that pulsed with his power.

However, Yami knew he could completely trust this monster with not only himself... but his new lighter side. The little innocent one that was host as well as partial reincarnation according to the whispers in the Shadows, someone that should not be tainted by the Shadow Games. At least as much as possible, for he wasn't in control of every game. This someone Yami knew was safely tucked away under dark robes and held tight against just as hidden armor.

The dark one regarded the game almost passively; it was not one he could fight and he had a charge to care for right now. The Dark Magician could feel his charge move against the side of his chest, and extended his spell of rest once again. Wrapping it gently but firmly around the young one so the boy soon snuggled closer and stilled in sleep once more, the dark one wanted to peer down but kept his eyes on the game. Giving no hint of what he was protecting, only the imprecation that he was the reason for Yami's warning against any attempts at cheating.

When it was over, the Dark Magician stepped forward in order to plant the end of his staff in the earth. Just in time as the pharaoh leaned back against it, his master was one of the very few (two... maybe three) who were allowed to touch the object of power.

"Thank you, Dark One," Yami purred, reaching up and tracing the carvings on the staff while watching the other mortal man gargle and stare ahead at the night sky. At hearing a soft rumble, he smirked, rolling little but still keeping his back against the staff of power, enjoying the rare opportunity (even to him) to feel the raw power that was the Dark Magician's. The mortal world had fully returned by now, yet the sold feel of staff and the presence of the dark one's aura didn't fade a bit.

The teen, the old spirit in a young body craned his head back to look up into turquoise eyes that glowed softly from inner magic in the night. It was so strange to be this short... Yami stood up right at last, motioning for the Dark Magician closer and after the other not quite man knelt down did he move. Had anyone else attempted to do what the Pharaoh was doing, pulling the robes back to peer in at the genital rise and fall of a small chest against the deep controlled breathing of the Dark One...

Well, excluding his apprentice checking for wounds that needed healing, that daring person just _wouldn't be_ any more.

Yami rubbed the thumb of his right hand on Yugi's cheek, "Rest well, and safely here my Aibou... Dark One, please take us back home." Yami half asked, half ordered as he felt the shadows react not to him but the caster as he was pressed close to his other half. Merging willingly and tiredly to retreat into the Puzzle.

With the weight on his arm becoming solid and alive, not a spirit form, the Dark Magician rose with a faint tugging of the lips that could, maybe, possibly be a smile.

..._Maybe_.

The shadows swirled, closed in on him and then retreated.

The Dark Magician grunted as his head bumped against the ceiling to Yugi's room, making him glad his outer armor and helm like hat weren't in place. Lowering himself to his knees, and listening intently to be sure his little master's house was still before the Dark One propped his staff up to lean on the air to have both hands free to extract the boy out from under his robes. Disentangling little hands off of fabric and the edge of his chest plate was a little tricky to do without waking up the boy, but the task was not impossible, before he could place Yugi on the bed.

Tugging a blanket over his little master and leaning back, the Dark One was about to retreat into the shadows when he blinked. To say he was surprise when those small, pale hands, in comparison to him, grasped at the Dark Magician's own hand would have been and understatement.

"...?"

"Can you stay please?" Yugi asked with lavender eyes barely open, but enough to see and recognized the dark fuzzy thing looming over him as someone that was safety.

The Dark One looked around, hesitated, and then sighed as he carefully lowered himself more to sit with crossed legs. With his staff resting across his lap, the caster settled down with Yugi clinging tiredly to his left arm. Turquoise eyes regarded his charge again, considering before his gaze softened after the boy snuggled into blankets and nuzzled against the back of the darkly tanned hand he refused to let go it.

"Rest well my little master." A deep, rich voice whispered, the words echoing in Yugi's ears as he fell back asleep with the feeling of fingers brushing lightly over his hair.


End file.
